


【J轩】身体语言

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【J轩】身体语言

街头开了一家新的按摩店，老板是个帅气的男人。

他总是面带微笑，按摩手法也很好，陈廷轩在不知道第几次听见别人谈论那个有着帅气长相的男人时，终于还是忍不住推开了那家按摩店的门。

“欢迎光临。”

坐在柜台后的男人站起身来，冲陈廷轩微笑着。陈廷轩认出他是这家店的老板Jack。

一头红发帅气而又张扬，陈廷轩微微颔首，打量着面前的男人。他的目光不经意地瞥过Jack的下身，裤裆处微微鼓起一个大包。

陈廷轩眯了眯眼，道：“我想推精油。”

“没问题，跟我来。”

Jack把他带进一间房间，示意陈廷轩把衣服脱下。陈廷轩听话地照做了，背对着Jack脱下衣服，腰线显露在Jack的眼前，看得Jack有些口干舌燥。

他走到一边点燃香薰，阵阵香气很快就在房间里扩散开来。

陈廷轩趴在按摩床上，Jack用手抹了一把精油便涂抹在陈廷轩的身上，按摩的同时手还不安分地搔刮着陈廷轩胸前的两颗乳头。

“嗯……”

陈廷轩发出几声舒服的轻哼，像是小奶猫一样的叫声让Jack觉得下身隐隐有要硬起的痕迹。

他的手顺着陈廷轩的腰线往下摸，虽然手上在按摩，但内心里想的却都是腰部软软的触感。陈廷轩起初并没有感到有什么不对劲，直到他忽然感觉浑身都变得燥热起来。

“好热……”

陈廷轩扭动了几下自己的身体，Jack略带沙哑的声音就在他的头顶响起：“别动。”

“嗯……你点了催情香？”

陈廷轩哼唧了几声，便很快地意识到了事情的不对劲。他翻了个身，手抚上Jack身下鼓起的一个大包：“哥哥的东西好大。”

陈廷轩的手顺着Jack的裤头伸进去，握住了被内裤包裹着的硬挺的性器：“硬硬的，烫烫的，还都湿了。”

他说着，还恶意地撸动了几下。Jack低喘了几声，往前顶了顶，将性器凑到陈廷轩的嘴边：“那你不还是喜欢？”

陈廷轩有些娇嗔地看了他一眼，就把他的裤子褪下来，趴在床上含住了往外流着透明液体的龟头。

“嘶……哈……”

性器被温暖的口腔裹住，Jack不由得发出一声舒爽的喟叹。性器大得根本就无法完全含入，陈廷轩用手抚慰着剩下没能含住的柱身，连那两颗小球也尽心尽力地照顾到。

淫靡的水声混合着低喘声在房间里响起，让人只觉得脸红心跳。催情香的作用下，陈廷轩的后穴不自觉地分泌出了点点的蜜液，顺着股缝流到内裤上打湿了一片。

Jack把手指插进陈廷轩的发间，按着他的头在陈廷轩的嘴里抽插着，几次深喉让陈廷轩险些受不住，口水也从嘴角流出。

“唔……”

陈廷轩有些受不住地吐出Jack的性器，脱下自己身上最后的几件遮蔽物后在床上躺好，面对着Jack双腿张开成M字形，两腿之间硬起的性器和粉嫩的小穴就暴露在了Jack的眼前。

Jack伸手摸了一把陈廷轩的后穴，摸到一手淫液的他笑着舔了舔手指上的淫液，俯身去吻陈廷轩，含住陈廷轩的红唇吮吸，舌头也不安分地在陈廷轩的口腔里肆虐着。

“你流了好多水。”

Jack一边打趣，一边探入一根手指。异物突然进入的感觉并不好受，陈廷轩低喘着，一边挺起胸部：“呜……你舔舔这里……”

乳头被Jack含在嘴里吮吸，陈廷轩放松着自己的身子，好让Jack探入第二根手指。

“嗯、啊……”

惹人犯罪的呻吟声不断从陈廷轩的嘴里泄出，听得Jack又是硬了几分。三根手指沾着精油进入后穴，随意地搅动了几下，Jack就扶着自己炽热的硬挺，缓缓地没入了未经开发的甬道里。

“嗯哼……好大……”

陈廷轩舒爽地仰起脖子，白皙的脖颈在空气中一览无余，待到完全没入，Jack才侧了侧头一口咬上陈廷轩的脖颈，在那处留下齿痕和一块又一块的红痕。

“啊啊……慢点、嗯……”

等陈廷轩稍微适应了一下，Jack就开始抽插起来。

“太快了、啊啊……好舒服……”

猛烈的抽插让性器每一次都能顶弄到那一块软肉，催情香的作用似乎并没有因为这激烈的性爱而褪下，反而更加凶猛。陈廷轩的叫声也愈发淫荡，呻吟声和喘息声在房间里混合着响起。

“嗯、要到了……”

陈廷轩难受得紧，想要伸手去抚慰一下自己的性器，却被Jack抓住了手。

“等我。”

抵着敏感点抽插了几十下后，Jack低吼一声，尽数泄在了陈廷轩的体内。松开手的同时，陈廷轩也颤颤巍巍地射出一股白浊，而后躺在床上大口喘息着。

“腰好像更疼了，我要给你差评。”

“宝贝，既然这样……不如更疼一点。”

FIN.


End file.
